Radiant Combatant Issue - 1
Radiant Combatant #1 was originally planned for it's release in 2017 but due to several other assignments becoming apparent it was surprisingly added in May 2018 nearly a year after it's planned release line. Episode - Summary It begins in the dark void, where all is unknown when a sudden pair of eyes comes into perspective with them summoning Peter to be given word of a bigger game to be played, one of which he will know of now but will forget ( as shown shortly after the game begins ) where Peter is seen walking down a desert path. Where is suddenly caught by [[Perpetuity Chastity|''Perpetuity Chastity]] and was mistaken from someone else. Peter with Chastity would tag along until they ran into [[Marina|Marina]] where she would she them how the new altered Earth would look. On the other side of the planet ''[[Zach/Unit 705|'Zach/Unit 705']] would catch wind of unknown characters running around and in the news of this revelation he would see Technic jumping by he would attack Technic due to the fact he couldn't properly identify him as a human or machine. After his attack he would bring up Technic and before they could begin a formal conversation. Crimson Gold would proceed to attack them both, dragging them to unite against the oncoming attacker. Eventually Delta would join in on the fight duplicating Technics stretching arms ability and bring in a 3 v 1 situation where Crimson Gold would have to flee the fight as in his current state he couldn't fight any longer. While another cut to a not so far location, Retro would be seen finding an unconscious Neon who was said to be in an extended sleep by Blynx. As they both came face to face, Retro would demand answers from Blynx regarding what happened and the situation there in, to the little shock of Retro he got his answers and would begin to side with Blynx as he has the key to bringing Neon back into a conscious state. Character who debut: * Peter Hyunt * Perpetuity Chastity * Marina Lyna Vista * Zach/Unit 705 * Technic * Crimson Gold * Delta * Mother Computer ( By name ) * Retro Skunk * Neon Skunk * Blynx * Dark Mage ( Only shown in Silhouette ) * Rosan ( Only shown in Silhouette ) In-Game debuts: * Sand City * Mothers Core Continuity Break: * Considering it's only Peter and Marina walking back from Kip City to Sand City, it would mean the Radiant Combatant events take place after Kid Wars - Episode 14 making the presents of James and Jeremy ( Other Kid Wars characters ) seem in-canon as Peter and Marina were doing their own operations in the Colonized state of California. * Zach seems to only be following the orders of the Mother Computer, which would mean that this is after the end of the Zachs Arch Trilogy. * Retro's warp along with Neon would mean that the events of Radiant Combatant would have happened in the middle of their game. * Perpetuity Chastity is flying on an international scale, which would mean Radiant Combatant takes place after the end of the Tender Fear Manga run. * Little is known as of now regarding Technic and Delta's continuity break. * Blynx is shown in his hyperbolic laboratory, which would imply his debut takes place before the events of James PC, as in the beginning of that tale it's said that those chambers were destroyed 1 year prior to that games plot. Comic source: - https://comix-blade.itch.io/radiant-combatant-issue-1